


Tasty

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol wants Therese to try her homemade apple cherry jelly.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 31





	Tasty

Therese slide opens the polished brown piano lid and plays the score sheet that lays in front of her. Carol walks behind her with a spoon in hand. She has just made a batch of homemade apple cherry jelly. 

“Try this and tell me if it’s good enough,” she says. Carol steers the spoon and feeds the young female lover, whose head dips back a little, cupping her mouth. Therese swallows the syrupy taste of cherries with a sour kick apple aftertaste. 

“Mm-hmm,” Therese replies. She licks the stickiness lingering on her lips. Carol beams and holds the woman’s head with her free hand to lean inward and give her a kiss.

“There’s more where that came from,” she chuckles, pulling back and leaving Therese all fuzzy and warm on the vinyl piano bench.


End file.
